1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of computerized and network-enabled systems, and pertains more particularly to systems for receiving and processing information, and returning summaries of various sorts for various purposes.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Computerized summarization systems of various sorts are well-known in the art, and typically consist of a means of entering information, and treating the entered information in machine-readable format to reduce the bulk of the information without losing the most important meanings and aspects of the original.